


The Aftermath

by TotemPoles



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Mental Anguish, Partial Mind Control, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemPoles/pseuds/TotemPoles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another strike.<br/>More red.<br/>Everything hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I finally decided to write a Marble Hornets story.

He can't even yelp as his head slams against the cement. Then a brick wall. Repeat.

_**"The red rain is beautiful."** _

Indeed, the warm substance running down his head is quite the sight. So, too, are the areas of discoloration and swelling that are popping up more and more on his battered form. Even the sick snap and crack that he hears every now and then can be considered a heavenly, harmonic orchestra.

Another strike.

More red.

Everything hurts.

_**"'Everything is fine.'"** _

Blatant lies, directed towards those who viewed the entries, or towards himself? He doesn't even know anymore.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" a voice roars.

Painful blows can be used to emphasize a statement.

Tim can barely stay on his hands and knees. Everything is fading.

"You were right," His eyes roll back as a he's dealt a swift kick to the temple. "It started with you. The others did NOT deserve this! You should have killed yourself when you had the chance."

The beaten man can only whimper painfully in response. However, the other one continues.

"You had the NERVE to say that I'M the problem?!"

Such malice. Such hatred.

A hand reaches down to grab his collar.

"I saw what you did. I saw it all." His head snaps to the side painfully. "You're a liar. You're the reason I'm like this. YOU'RE the reason any of this happened."

Tim can't help but to agree.

_**"'He is a liar.'"** _

Blue eyes, formerly filled with such life and naivety, now cold and piercing. The taller one's gaze stays on Tim, as if daring him to stand and fight back.

He doesn't.

A hand grabs his hair and yanks it back, forcing Tim to look up at the one he swore to protect. He not only failed, he betrayed. He is a horrible person. He should have just submitted to Alex or that thing.

Everything is getting foggy. Vision is darkening. Senses are shutting down.

**"Punishment."**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was that? Anyway, as the tags said, the one who's basically killing Tim is supposed to be ambiguous, but you can use the clues I left to identify who I originally wanted it to be. Sweet dreams.


End file.
